A Proponent's Volition
by Risknight
Summary: Fair warning, this is OOC. I can't stress this enough, VERY OOC. This Penny and Sheldon have little in common with the canon versions. An A/U where Sheldon and Penny met as teens in Germany. Their lives are entwined from then on. Rating is for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is definitely not canon, nor are Sheldon and Penny the same people from the show. So, before you start reading and then get upset, let me explain a few things so you can decide if you want to continue. Sheldon is not neurotic in this universe, although he still has one or two little quirks. Penny, well, she has a few quirks of her own, but she earned them the hard way. Sheldon is more or less a normal guy. Don't get me wrong, he's still got his genius IQ, but he's better able to interact with the world around him. Seriously, this is REALLY OOC. This is a Sheldon and Penny who met in Germany in their teens.  
**

**I do not own The Big Bang Theory, or it's characters.**

* * *

October 1996

Sheldon wrapped his scarf around his neck more securely. The wind was chilly, blowing the snow around in swirls. He looked around carefully, trying to decide which way to go. He was slowly exploring Hamburg when he had the time. He was 16 and on his own as a guest lecturer in the field of physics. When the chancellor had asked, he had jumped at the chance. Anything that got him out of Texas was a good thing. So, for the past 8 months he had been lecturing, working on his theories and walking around the city.

Sheldon had an IQ of 187. He was a child prodigy in the sciences. He had respect, admiration, and even some jealousy from his peers. He also had more money than he knew what to do with, thanks to the very hefty lecturing fees he was being paid. And because of all that, he had freedom to do as he saw fit.

A group of kids went running by heading up the street. An exchange group if he remembered correctly (and he did). He could tell by the badges on their coats. They were being housed in the college dormitory for their two week stay. He turned and walked down the street away from them. He was just glancing at a cathedral when he saw one of the kids slip inside. He looked around but didn't see a chaperone, or other students. Was the kid stealing?

Sheldon walked across the road and looked inside. He couldn't see the kid, so he entered the vestibule. He looked around some more and was about to leave when he heard a soft sound. He frowned and followed the noise. It was coming from the confessional. It sounded like crying. Sheldon opened the other door and stepped inside. He had barely closed the door when she began talking.

"Bless me, Father, for I have sinned. Umm, I've never done this before, so please don't get angry if I do it wrong," she whispered. Her voice held a tone that even Sheldon could recognize as a plea. "Father, I don't want to go back home on Saturday. Please? Can't God do something? Do I have to go back to her?"

Sheldon heard her sob brokenly and he felt the urge to comfort her.

"I hate her," she mumbled. "Almost as much as she hates me. What do I do? I know what will happen as soon as I get home. She'll find a reason to hit me again. Or lock me in the shed again. Please, sir! Could you ask God to help me? I try to pray but I don't think he hears me," she confessed timidly. "Is mommy right? Does he not hear me because I'm wrong inside? Am I bad?"

Sheldon's eyes squeezed shut tightly. He steadied his voice, trying to sound soothing. "What is your name?"

"Penelope," she said softly.

"No, Penelope. You are not wrong or bad. No one deserves to be abused. I'll tell you a secret. I was abused too. My father is an alcoholic. He used to beat me." He could hear her sniffling and he bit his lip to keep from telling her everything was going to be okay. He knew empty platitudes would only hurt her.

"What do I do?" she begged.

"You stay strong," he replied. "You refuse to give up. Focus your mind and will on something you love, Penelope. Be the very best you can at it. Do not allow the pain and misery of someone's hate to pollute you." For several minutes there was no sound, but her gentle breathing.

"Thank you, Father," she whispered. "I wish I had you to help me in Omaha, too." Then he heard the door open and she was gone.

Sheldon sat there for a couple of minutes, allowing her time to leave unseen. He stepped out of the confessional and made his way to the doors. Snow was no longer falling, but it was chilly still. He wondered if she would be okay as he followed the same path she had taken back to the university.

* * *

December 1996

Mrs. Slater walked into the classroom and whispered into Mr. Gabe's ear. He nodded and looked toward the back of the room. "Penny Queen? You're wanted in the principle's office. Gather your things and follow Mrs. Slater, please."

Penny blushed with mortification as the rest of the 7th graders snickered and stared at her. She threw her books into her backpack and hurried from the class. Stepping into the principle's office was scary. Even more so when she saw her parents and Papaw there. There was a strange man behind the desk beside Principle Carlson.

"Come in, Penny. Don't worry, you aren't in any trouble," Mr. Carlson said. Penny stood beside her Papaw and bit the inside of her mouth.

Mr. Carlson cleared his throat. "This is Mr. Bruce Finley. He is an attorney and he has some interesting news for all of you."

Mr. Finley opened his briefcase and pulled out a paper. "I'll begin by reading you a letter," he said.

_To the parents or guardians of Penelope Queen,_

_I had the great honor of briefly meeting Penelope during her stay in Hamburg, Germany. Out of all the children I met, she stood out the most. She is bright, eager to learn and polite. She displayed great appreciation for the city and it's people. _

_There is a fund that provides educational opportunities to children. It provides tuition, board, travel expenses and a small allowance to it's beneficiaries. It would be a great honor if you would allow us to enter Penelope into this program. _

_She would have a choice of 6 different schools. Two are in France, two in England, one in Italy and one in New York. All six are very well respected in the academic world, and are exclusively girl's schools. Penelope has great potential. It is our hope that she learns to develop and use it._

Mr. Finley set six brochures on the desk, along with two separate folders. "The author wishes to remain anonymous. He is a member of the governing board for the program. These booklets will give you an idea of what each school is like. The blue folder is the contract for the program. The yellow folder is a detailed description of what the program provides, if you chose to accept."

"I get to go away to school?" Penny asked with awe.

A sharp noise of derision made Penny cringe slightly. She glanced over for a brief second. Her dad looked stunned, but it was her mom's expression that made her wish she hadn't spoken. Penny inched closer to her Papaw instinctively.

Penny's dad reached over and looked at the contract. "It's a great opportunity for Penny, Julie."

Penny's mom laughed loudly. "Wyatt, what does she need that for? Is a boarding school going to teach her how to milk a cow, or shuck beans? No. So why bother?"

Penny bit the inside of her mouth harder to keep silent.

"She's going."

Everyone looked over at Papaw with surprise. He turned and looked at his daughter and son-in-law. "She wants to go. She should be allowed to take this chance," he said calmly.

"She's not your kid, Dad!" Julie growled.

Wyatt stared at Penny for a moment. "She's not yours either," he said softly. He ignored the gasp from his wife and watched Penny. "This is your call, slugger. What do you want?"

Penny looked around the room fearfully. She felt Papaw squeeze her hand gently. Finally she looked at her dad. "I want to go to England."


	2. Chapter 2

_(16 year old Sheldon Cooper has taken it on himself to rescue a 13 year old girl by the name of Penny from an abusive environment.)_

* * *

January 1997

The speed with which everything was arranged made Penny's head spin. In only three weeks time she found herself on a plane for England. In just four days she would be the newest student at the Royal High School in the town of Bath. Mrs. McDougal, the head mistress was going to meet her plane and then take her to the dormitory.

Penny wasn't sure if she was more scared or excited. She would miss Daddy and Papaw and her sister Cassie. But she also thought that maybe, finally, she could be safe. She opened up the letter the lawyer had given her and read it for the hundredth time.

_Dear Penelope,_

_I hope you are alright. I wish I could have made arrangements quicker, but sometimes formalities take time. You have a great opportunity here. Use it wisely. Do not let the pain and anger of the past carry over into the future. Rise above it and be who you are meant to be. If you need anything, please feel free to contact Mr. Finley._

_Sincerely Mr. Cooper_

She clutched the letter tight in her hand. It was the Father. It had to be. He had helped her with his kind words in Germany. And now he had rescued her from half way around the world! She smiled happily and said a silent prayer that his God never forgets what Father Cooper had done for her.

* * *

February 1997

He was debating on what to do next. His lecture tour was over. He had received his Ph.D. He had offers from Texas A&M, Cal-Tech, Harvard, Stanford, and the two private universities in Europe. There were other offers, too, but none he took seriously. He sifted through correspondence from the schools absently. He opened the last envelop and pulled out the missive inside. Sheldon frowned for a moment. Pink? He looked at the address on the front and saw that it had been forwarded to him from his lawyer's office. He unfolded the papers and began reading.

_January 25__th__ 1997_

_Dear Father Cooper,_

_I cannot thank you enough for what you have done for me! I am so happy that I am in Bath, England! I love my new school so much! It's like a castle! I even have a roommate, named Alynn. She's from Finland, can you believe it? _

_Mrs. McDougal gave me an aptitude test when I got here. She says I show a lot of talent for writing, and is placing me in an advanced literature course. It's going to be a lot of hard work, she said, but she thinks I will be good at it. No one ever told me I could be good at something before! _

_Father Cooper, I wish I could see you once more and tell you face to face how much of an angel you are! You saved me. I will always love you for that!_

_Your friend,_

_Penelope Queen_

Sheldon smiled slightly and folded the letter before sliding it back in the envelope. He was glad he had helped her. He turned his attention back to the mail before him and promptly put her out of his mind.

* * *

March 1997

_Dear Father Cooper,_

_I got my first essay back from my literature class! I got a B! Can you believe it? I wrote an essay that compared social issues in "1984" by George Orwell to current social problems. My next assignment is a dissection of The Old Man and the Sea. I'll start reading it tonight. I hope you are doing well. It would be nice to hear from you, but I'm sure you are probably very busy. _

_Your Friend_

_Penelope Queen_

* * *

May 1997

_Dear Father Cooper,_

_School is going really well. Except for math, that is. I have managed to maintain a C in the course, but it's difficult. Alynn helps me study, and she's a top student, but I have trouble understanding all the algebra stuff. I'm getting B's in everything else but Literature. I have an A in it. I really love the class. Mrs. Dougal wanted to enter my name in a special summer course but my Daddy said no. He says I need to go home for the summer break. He says Papaw misses me and so does Cassie. I hope you are okay. I hope to hear from you. Even if it's just a simple hello._

_Your friend,_

_Penelope Queen._

* * *

August 1997

_Dear Father Cooper,_

_I am sorry I haven't written sooner. I hurt my hand helping on the farm. I'm better now. I miss school. Only two weeks before I go back. I hope you are well. _

_Your friend,_

_Penelope Queen_

* * *

September 1997

_I'm back at school! Alynn said she missed me as much as I missed her. It's great to be back! I'm in a different room this time, and Alynn isn't my roommate anymore, but she's just across the corridor, so it's okay. Marisa is my new roommate and she's really shy. We're the two youngest students, still only 14, so we can't go to the fall dance. I wish I could. I'd love to hang out and dance with all my friends. The school hosts the dance with the boy's school across town. I've never danced with a boy. Is it any different than dancing with my friends? _

_Oh, and I'm back in my favorite course! I spent the summer reading every chance I got, which means mostly at night. I am really prepared for this year! I hope you are well. Would you please write me? Just a small note? _

_Your friend, _

_Penelope Queen_

* * *

December 1997

_Dear Father Cooper, _

_Papaw died. Dad says it was a heart attack. I miss him. Please write me._

_Your friend, Penelope Queen_

* * *

**A/N**

**Most of the first few chapters are Penny's letters to Sheldon, who she mistakenly believes is a priest. There is a little of Sheldon here, but not much. I wanted to show Penny's thoughts and feelings as she grows.**_  
_


	3. Chapter 3

_(It's been a year now, and Sheldon has all but forgotten that little blonde he saved. She hasn't forgotten him, though.)_

* * *

February 1998

_Dear Father Cooper,_

_Are you upset with me? Why do you never write? Do you regret helping me? Is this some sort of test? I won't give up. You are my hero and I'm going to keep writing to you. _

_I am doing good in my courses. I have B's in everything but Lit, which is an A+. Mr. Polk, the instructor, says I have a real voice. He says my short fiction was an excellent paper. I wrote a story about an alien civilization that was divided into two classes. One class thought themselves superior for being intellectuals and the other thought themselves the best because of their strength. I intentionally left the dispute between the two groups unresolved because I wanted to show that sometimes there is no solution. He said I showed a lot of potential. I can't wait until the weekend. Alynn's parents are visiting. They want to take us to a play. I hope you are well._

_Your friend,_

_Penelope Queen_

* * *

March 1998

Sheldon sorted his mail quickly. He tossed the letter from England into the box with the others and laid the bills to the side. He found the letter he had been waiting on and quickly opened it. He read it quickly and smiled with satisfaction. He was going to France in two months. He had been invited to lecture for 8 weeks at the University of Toulouse, now that his lecture tour in the United States was almost over. Most people would have found three years of the lecture circuit boring, but there were few things in this world that 18 year old Sheldon loved more than telling people about his theories.

* * *

May 1998

_Dear Father Cooper,_

_Mom has said I can't enter the summer program this year either. That means I have to go home. I really don't want to. Cassie, that's my sister, is getting married. She's only 17, but she's expecting a baby. I hope that doesn't shock you. I love my sister. She made a mistake, is all. But now she's going to have to marry this idiot she dated. She'll be tied to him forever. I'll never make that mistake. I don't ever want to put myself under someone's control. Not ever. I hope you are well._

_Your friend,_

_Penelope Queen_

* * *

July 1998

_Dear Father Cooper,_

_It's the last day of school. I cried the whole time I was packing. I will be back in Omaha in 3 days. Father, why is life so rough? My friend Alynn has such a great family. They love her so much. Marisa lives with her aunt when she isn't here. Ms. Lancashire is very funny. She has raise Marisa all alone. Marisa's parents died in a boating accident when she was young. She's so happy, though, because her aunt loves her. Sometimes I'm so jealous I can't stand it. I don't want to go back._

_Your friend,_

_Penelope Queen_

* * *

September 1998

_Father Cooper,_

_Sometimes I wonder if I imagined you. Maybe I made you up. You are a delusion. Why else is it that you never answer me. Why else would you ignore my pleas? Then again, everyone else does. Maybe it really is me. Maybe there is something bout me that turns people away. I tried to tell my dad about Julie. He said I was stirring up trouble. I realized then he knew. He'd always known. I was up late, the night before I left to come back to school. I was going over my luggage making sure I didn't forget anything, and I heard them fighting. Julie isn't my mom. She was yelling at Dad about being saddled with his bastard and Dad told her it had been her decision to raise me. She could have left me with my real mom. Dad apparently got a waitress pregnant and she had me. My birth mom didn't want me. I know now why Julie (I can't call her mom anymore) hates me so much. I know you won't reply, but I'll mail this anyway. _

_Penelope Queen_

* * *

December 1998

_Father Cooper, _

_I turned 16 today. Alynn, Marisa, Carol and I went to a restaurant for lunch. It was fun. These really cute boys asked us to the movies. We watched Meet Joe Black. After that we had ices and walked back to the school. One of the boys, Greg, asked me if I would go to the Christmas program with him. I almost said yes, but then I thought of Cassie. _

_Penelope Queen_

* * *

November 1998

Sheldon looked at the shoe box in the closet. He felt a little spurt of guilt. He never seemed to find time to read the letters inside. He hadn't read any since the very first one. There was always something else that needed his attention. He reached for the box. Maybe he should take it with him. His watched beeped, and he looked at it with a frown. Dear lord! He was running late! His Meemaw was expecting him to be at her house at 3:40 pm. Sheldon shut the closet door and hurried off.

By the time he was out of his on-campus apartment and in the taxi, he had once again forgotten all about the little girl from Germany. It wasn't like he didn't care about the girl. He was paying all that money for her education, after all. It's just that she really wasn't a part of his world.


	4. Chapter 4

_(Penny continues to write to a man who barely remembers her existence. Don't blame him, though. Sheldon is at a crossroads in his profession.)_

* * *

January 1999

Sheldon looked around the dormitory room once more. It had two beds, little closet space and not much else. He sat down on his bed and looked over the mail in his hand. He was about to start work on his new thesis. He glanced at the letters forwarded from England and set them aside. He'd read those when he had more time, he promised himself. At the moment he was a bit preoccupied with getting settled. He smiled when he saw a letter from his Meemaw. He quickly opened it and began reading.

* * *

February 1999

_Father Cooper,_

_Greg asked me out again. I accepted this time. His pal Craig and my friend Alynn have been seeing each other for a few weeks now and they wanted us to double with them. We went ice skating, which I know how to do, and then to a Punch and Judy show, which I'd never seen before. I didn't like the show. It made me cringe a lot. How is that funny? Judy would hit Punch for not doing something her way and he hit Judy for being loud and then they both hit the policeman puppet for trying to break up the fight. Everyone around me was laughing and having a wonderful time, and all I could do was bite the inside of my cheek and hope it ended soon. Afterwards when I said I hadn't liked it, they got upset with me and said I was spoiling the fun._

_I should have just smiled and went along with it. _

_Penelope Queen_

* * *

March 1999

_Father Cooper,_

_I wrote a short story for my Lit class. Mr. Polk entered it in a writing contest for all of Europe. There were 9,420 entries. My story was ranked 12__th__! Can you believe it? I am so happy! Mr. Polk says this is proof that I have real talent! I mean, sure it would have super awesome to be in the top 10, because those stories got published, but still, 12__th__ is WAY better than I thought I would get! I would have been happy to be in just the top 1,000! Alynn, Craig and Greg are taking me out to eat to celebrate!_

_Penelope Queen_

* * *

May 1999

_Father Cooper,_

_I got a letter from my sister this morning. She's pregnant again. My nephew is only 6 months old. Cassie should have been graduating from high school next month, not going for an ultrasound. She says she never cared about college anyway, so she's fine with just getting her GED. She says she is hoping it is another boy, so they can be friends and play together. Is that what life is? Settling for what you have and never wishing for better? To forget your dreams? _

_Penelope Queen_

* * *

July 1999

_Father Cooper,_

_I'm all packed up. Last day of school. My flight leaves in a few hours, so you probably won't hear from me for a couple of months. Julie doesn't like me writing these letters, so it's hard to send one from home. Not that you ever seem to pay any attention to them anyway. Regardless, I'll be back in September, and I'll let you know how I am then._

_Penelope Queen_

* * *

March 2003

Sheldon ignored his mom and Missy arguing in the living room over Missy's new boyfriend. He walked up the stairs and headed down the hall. He shifted the two shoe boxes and reached for the door to the attic.

"Moon Pie?" Sheldon turned to see his Meemaw walked toward him. "What do you have there?"

Sheldon looked down at the boxes and shrugged. "Just some old letters. I was going to put them in the attic. I don't have enough room in my new apartment. So I am storing some things."

Meemaw smiled. "Sheldon, are those my old letters?"

Sheldon looked appalled. "Meemaw, I wouldn't put your letters away! These are just some letters from a girl I met once."

Meemaw looked at the boxes curiously. "Moon Pie, do you have a girl?"

Sheldon shook his head. "No, of course not! I haven't dated anyone since Ginger 5 months ago." He hurried up the stairs to the attic and placed the boxes on an old desk.

"Sheldon Cooper. You're hiding something. What is it?"

Sheldon looked at his grandmother and sighed. "I met her in Germany. She was a kid in an exchange program. I saw her going into this cathedral and followed, thinking she was up to something. She thought I was a priest, and told me her mom hurt her. Like Dad used to do to me."

Meemaw gasped and sat down on a crate.

Sheldon took a seat in an old rocker. "She was pretty desperate. Well, you know that money I made from the lectures? I told mom I spent it when she wanted to give it to her church. I used it to start a fund and had Mr. Finley send her to boarding school with it. I just wanted to help her."

Meemaw dabbed at her eyes with her handkerchief. "Sheldon Lee Cooper, that is the sweetest thing I have ever heard. And so these letters are correspondence between you two? How is she doing?"

Sheldon looked embarrassed and hung his head. "Actually, Meemaw, I only ever read the first one. I sort of got busy, lecturing, working on my doctorate, and things."

"You haven't read any of the others?" she asked slowly. "Moon Pie, how many letters has she written you? How long has she been writing?"

Sheldon shook his head. "I don't know how many. She began boarding school in 1997."

"Six years? Moon Pie, how could you not find time to read her letters in six years?"

Sheldon hung his head in shame. He hated it when Meemaw was disappointed in him. Especially since it happened so rarely.

Meemaw stood and walked over to him. She laid a hand on his shoulder and smiled down at his gently. "Sheldon, what you did to help this girl is wonderful. It is the kindest thing I have ever heard. But. You chose to take her on as a responsibility. She deserves to have her voice heard. If you will not read them, I will."

Sheldon hugged Meemaw tight. "I'll read them," he promised. She nodded and left the room. Sheldon pulled the boxes over to him and opened the top one up.


	5. Chapter 5

_(Sheldon sits in his Meemaw's attic and begins reading Penny's letters.)_

* * *

August 1999

_Father Cooper,_

_Julie says I won't be going back to my school. She already registered me for high school here. And she called Mr. Finley to withdraw me from the program. He tried to talk her out of it, and I'm sure he meant well. Julie was very angry when she hung up. She says that with Cassie out of the house, I need to be here to help out. I won't cry though. I won't let her know how much I want to go back. I want to thank you for everything you did for me. Thank you for the 2½ years of peace and happiness. I will never forget your kindness. I hope your God always remembers what you did for me and rewards you for it._

_I need to write Alynn now. Bye._

_Penelope Queen_

* * *

March 2003

Sheldon returned the last letter to it's envelope. He had never noticed that the letters stopped coming. How could he have missed that with his memory? How old was she now? 17? 18? She had sent him 108 letters, and he only ever read one. He had abandoned her. He had left her to fend for herself.

Sheldon went down to the kitchen. Meemaw was rolling out a pie crust. She looked at him curiously as he opened his laptop. He had to find her. He had to know if she was okay.

* * *

July 2003

Penny moved between the tables swiftly. She absolutely hated holidays at the Cheesecake Factory. For one thing, the place was packed with rowdy patrons looking to have a few drinks, eat some food, hit on the waitresses and then go see the fireworks show at the university. For another, the place was packed with rowdy patrons.

She swung around the room refilling drinks and dropping off checks. She was too busy to even notice she was being watched.

Sheldon sat in the booth with Leonard, his new neighbor in 4B, and Leonard's friends, Howard and Rajesh. He listened to them discuss the new movie, Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines. Most of his focus was on her, though. She was 19. He had been surprised to find she lived in Pasadena now. From what his lawyer had been able to unearth, life for Penelope had changed drastically after boarding school.

Within three months, she had been hospitalized twice. Officially both incidents were listed as accidents. A fall from a horse that broke her arm, and a kick from a mule that broke two ribs. The nurse Mr. Finley's investigator had talked to said she didn't believe the official stories. She suspected both were caused by someone hitting Penelope. But since everyone was sticking to the same story, there was nothing she could do about her suspicions.

Three days after she left the hospital, Penelope disappeared. There had been absolutely no trace of her until the day she turned 18. That was the day she officially became a member of the Cheesecake Factory payroll. Mr. Finley was positive she had been an employee longer than that, but there was no proof. The day after she turned 18 she registered for classes and got her GED a couple of weeks later.

Sheldon's hands clenched under the table. Her grades at school had been so good. She had maintained a B average in everything except her Literature classes. She had an A in that. She had excelled for two years and now she had to settle for a measly GED and a minimum wage job as a waitress. He watched her approach and willed himself to relax.

"Hi. I'm Penny and I'll be your server. Would you like to start off with some drinks?" she asked.

Sheldon looked at her closely. She had grown into a very beautiful woman. He wished he could just blurt out who he was and ask her about her life. "I will have a lemonade, please."

Howard leaned closer to her. "I'd like to start off with your number."

"0112," she said. They all looked at her strangely. Penny stared at the guy with a bored expression. "There is 0 chance that 1 of me and 1 of you would ever get 2gether. So, ready to order that drink now?"

"Pepsi," Howard said with a blush. Raj asked for tea by writing it on his napkin and Leonard asked for Pepsi, also. Penny wrote it all down and walked away.

"Harsh," Raj said with a smile. "She smacked you down."

Leonard sighed wistfully. "Isn't she the most gorgeous woman you ever saw?"

Howard snickered. "Listen, you have even less chance than me."

Leonard frowned. "You don't know that! I'm smart, I have a good job, and I'm not hideous to look at."

Howard laughed. "Put glasses on me and we're twins! She's beautiful. Beautiful girls don't care about smart guys! They care about rich guys and muscled guys."

Leonard sneered. "Then why did you hit on her?"

Howard shrugged. "There was always the chance that she wasn't bright enough to know better."

Sheldon felt a surge of disgust for their behavior. They acted like she was some sort of trophy or possession. A moment later Penny reappeared with their drinks.

"Ready to order?" she asked. After a bit of debate they chose their meals and she left again. Sheldon followed her with his eyes. He wondered what she had done in those missing 16 months between her running away and turning 18. He knew very little about her life after turning 18 also. He knew where she worked, and that she voted. She had her GED and a car. He had no idea where she lived, what she did when she wasn't working or who her friends were. But he intended to find out.


	6. Chapter 6

_(Sheldon has found Penny. He sets out to learn about her life and make sure she is okay.)_

* * *

December 2003

She looked at the clock and went to get the drinks. It was routine now. Every Tuesday at 5:45 the four guys would walk through the door and sit in booth 6. They had been doing it for 5 months. Every hostess and server knew to keep that booth clear for them. Their food orders varied from week to week, (except for Sheldon's) but the drinks were always the same.

She still wasn't sure what to make of them. Howard was full of terrible pick up lines. But she had heard him talk about his mother a lot. He might complain, but he never failed to take her wherever she wanted to go, and he had worried about her so much when she caught that flu bug a couple of months ago. Penny suspected that under that creepy candy coating there was a sweet guy who just didn't know how to show it.

Raj rarely spoke to her. He had some sort of hang up where he couldn't speak to women. The only time he had was Halloween when the restaurant had served pumpkin flavored beer. He had been even sleazier than Howard. Afterwards he had written her the sweetest apology letter. The poor guy had been appalled by his behavior.

Leonard was the easiest to understand. He wanted in her bed. Or her in his. To keep from feeling like a jerk about it, he had convinced himself that he was in love with her. He had this image of himself as the "nice guy" and nice guys don't admit they just want to get laid. He thought it had to mean something or else he was just like every other horny perv walking the streets. And he was determined to believe he was better than that. God save her from that type of ego.

Sheldon, though, was the one that she understood the least. He confused her. She had noticed him at first because he was attractive. She quickly got over that the first time he made fun of her. Leonard had asked her out again, and she told him she was going with some friends to see a psychic. Sheldon had immediately launched into a 10 minute lecture on how ignorant it was to believe in psychics, mediums and the supernatural.

Since then she had been treated to his criticism of her beach going habit (beaches are a germ haven), her coffee drinking (caffeine can increase the chance of fibrocystic breast disease), her shampoo (coconut was overpowering), and so on. Under normal circumstances, she would have dumped lemonade over his head and started avoiding him. But he looked at her. Not the creepy come hither look Howard sometimes gave. Not the "please don't laugh at me" look Raj had. Not the mental undressing Leonard gave her that he thought she didn't notice. Sheldon looked at her like he saw through her shell. Like he didn't see her physical appearance, but that he saw inside her. That he could see her mind and he knew her pain.

That was why she continued to wait on them. Why she endured the lectures. Because for 90 minutes a week, every Tuesday, she didn't feel so alone.

She headed across the room as they walked through the door. They took their seats and she passed out the drinks. "Hi, guys. Ready to order?"

Once the others had placed their orders Sheldon watched her head to the kitchen. He knew she already had his order written down. She hadn't bothered asking him what he wanted since September. He always felt a little spark of pleasure that she knew what he wanted and that she always made sure it was perfect. One time she had actually sent it back before even bringing it to him because the burger was slightly overdone.

Unfortunately, even though she was coming to know him better, he still knew little about her. He had briefly considered asking Mr. Finley to have his investigator find out more about her but if she ever find out, she would never forgive him. She was extremely protective of her privacy. Five months and all he had learned so far was that she liked going to the beach, it took her 15 minutes to drive to work and she didn't live alone. He didn't know who her roommate was, though. Just that one night when she was working late, he had heard her tell another waitress she was going to have to be extra quiet when she got home because her roommate would be asleep by the time she got there.

Penny came out from the kitchen and walked over to their table. She looked nervous, nibbling on her bottom lip. Sheldon stiffened at the look on her face. What had upset her?

"Sheldon, I'm so sorry, but there's a problem. Our delivery truck never showed today. Something about a broken axle. We're out of our usual barbecue sauce. We have a different sauce we use for the salad bar, but I know how much you don't like deviation in your meal. What do you want me to do? Do you want a burger without sauce, should I use the other sauce, or would you prefer a different meal altogether?"

Sheldon relaxed with surprise. She was worried about him. "If the sauce is different or non-existent it is not a bacon barbecue burger," he said with relief. He picked up the menu and scanned it for a few minutes. "I will take chicken fajitas instead." Penny nodded quickly and turned to go.

"Penny?"

She looked back at him questioningly. Sheldon cleared his throat.

"Thank you for your concern over my meal," he said sincerely.

Penny smiled softly and nodded. Sheldon watched her hurry away and then turned back to his friends. Howard and Raj were looking at him curiously, and Leonard was watching him with narrow eyes.

"What was that?" Leonard asked crossly.

Sheldon looked at him. "What was what?"

Leonard pointed toward the kitchen. "Are you flirting with Penny?"

Sheldon rolled his eyes. "I was thanking her for ensuring I had a pleasant meal, Leonard. How that is your concern, I do not understand."

Leonard leaned closer and hissed out, "You know I love her. So why are you flirting with her?"

Sheldon looked down his nose at Leonard. "Since Penny has refused several times to go out with you, I fail to see why you act as if you own her. I was not flirting with Penny. She was nice to me, so I acted in kind."

Leonard opened his mouth to retort, but Penny approached with their meals. Sheldon was grateful for the interruption. The conversation was making him uncomfortable.


	7. Chapter 7

_(Penny is starting to get to know Sheldon and his friends. Unfortunately, because of her fears and caution, Penny's life is still a mystery to Sheldon.)_

* * *

February 2004

"Hi, I'm Bernadette. I'm sorry, but Penny is not here tonight. She called off sick. But she gave me very detailed instructions." Sheldon watched the short blond set their drinks on the table. She turned to him and showed him her order pad. His order was written down perfectly.

"What is wrong with her?" he demanded.

Bernadette looked down at her pad. "Probably just a cold."

Sheldon knew instinctively she was lying. She knew what was wrong with Penny and she wasn't about to tell them. She took the other's orders and hurried away. The burger was slightly singed and they forgot to put the cheese on the side.

* * *

Penny wiped down the bar and filled up the container of tiny umbrellas. She slowly bent down and reached for the container of olives.

"You look recovered from your cold."

Penny looked up into frowning blue eyes. She sighed and rose back up. "Hello, Sheldon. I am recovering nicely, thanks. Can I make you a drink?"

He sat down on the barstool and asked for a diet coke. He looked at her carefully. Her eyes were tired, there were dark circles under them. Her lipstick was a deep red, but it didn't hide the fact that the bottom lip was plumper than normal. He watched the way she moved when someone at the other end asked for a refill.

When she came back to his end he was having a hard time keeping himself under control. She set his glass down and poured his soda.

"Who did it?" he asked quietly. Penny looked up in alarm. He reached out and gently touched her lip. "Who hurt you?" Penny looked down quickly. He watched a tear fall on the bar.

"Doesn't matter," she said quietly. "I moved out."

"You found a new place quickly?" he asked with disbelief.

Penny shrugged. "I'm staying with Bernadette until I do. She has a comfy couch that she said I was welcome to as long as I needed it."

"Did you report him?" Sheldon asked. He was struggling to remain calm. Hadn't she already been through enough?

Penny looked up with fear. "No! And I'm not going to! It's .. I'm okay and I don't want to talk about this anymore." Penny almost ran to the other end of the bar and started washing bottles on the shelf. After a few minutes Sheldon laid some money down and left. He was tempted to make her talk to him, but she was so upset he didn't have the will to make her cry more.

* * *

Penny smiled slightly as she set their drinks down on the table. "Hello, guys. What would you like to eat?" Raj handed her a post-it with his order written down and Penny laughed lightly. Howard and Leonard placed their orders and she started to walk away. Sheldon grabbed her arm. Now or never, he thought. He pulled a sheaf of papers from his messenger bag and handed it to Penny.

"Please read this over and let me know what you think," he said calmly. "It's entirely your decision, but I think you will find it a mutually beneficial arrangement."

Penny looked at the cover page and her eyes went wide. She stared at Sheldon for a long moment. She gave a jerky kind of nod and walked away slowly.

Leonard watched her go into the kitchen and turned to Sheldon. Howard and Raj looked back and forth between them. "Sheldon, what was that? Those papers you gave Penny?"

Sheldon smoothed his napkin out. "It is a potential roommate agreement. Penny needs a new place to stay. The agreement outlines the rules of the apartment."

"Rules?" Howard asked curiously.

Sheldon nodded. "Yes. Such as, I take my shower at 7:15 every morning. She would have to plan her ablutions around that. Monday is Thai night. Wednesday is Halo and new comic books. Saturday mornings I watch Doctor Who. How the bills are divided. When visitors are allowed. That sort of thing."

Leonard was red in the face. "Are you trying to seduce Penny?" he said harshly.

Sheldon sighed. "No, Leonard. I am not. I have a two bedroom apartment. I could use a roommate to cut down on expenses. She needs a new place to live. I do not find her personality overbearing or annoying. At the moment she is sleeping on a friend's couch. I think this is a good solution to both of our problems."

Leonard glared at Sheldon. "You're telling me you are going to have Penny live with you and NOT try to sleep with her?"

Sheldon looked at him with exasperation. "Not everyone is ruled by their penis, Leonard. I realize you think you love her, but that has no bearing on me. And no, I don't intend to sleep with her. She will have her own room. I do not sleep in other people's rooms, and no one is allowed in mine."

Leonard suddenly laughed. "What am I worried about? You'll drive her nuts in a week. With all your lectures and sneers, she'd never go for you."

Sheldon cringed inside as Leonard's words scored a hit.

"I'll take it."

Everyone looked around at Penny. Leonard wondered how much she had heard. Sheldon saw the glare in her eyes as she looked at Leonard briefly. She looked back at Sheldon and set the papers on the table.

"If you are sure you are willing to take on a roommate, I'd like to move in." She pulled the pen from her apron and initialed where he pointed and then signed the last page.

Sheldon pulled a spare key from his pocket. "When would you like to move in?" he asked.

Penny shrugged awkwardly. "All I have is a few boxes and some clothes. I work a double tomorrow, so would Thursday evening be okay?"

Sheldon nodded solemnly. "It is not furnished but I am sure I can get a bed and dresser delivered tomorrow." He noticed the surprise in Penny's eyes, which was quickly replaced with suspicion. "I will pay for them, so that if you ever leave, I can then advertise it as furnished when I search for a new roommate."

She nodded slowly and left to get their food. Leonard pouted for the remainder of the meal, and didn't join the guys for a movie after. Sheldon placed an online order for a full bed and matching dresser when Raj and Howard left. On a whim he also ordered a couch and recliner to replace the folding chairs he had been using until now.


	8. Chapter 8

_(Sheldon and Penny agree to be roommates. Leonard is a jerk about it.)_

* * *

February 2004

She showed up just after 6 pm. Leonard, Howard and Raj were hanging out, waiting on her apparently. Her friend Bernadette was with her. She brought in two suitcases and 4 boxes. Sheldon showed her to her room and she handed him cash for her half of the rent and utilities. He quirked an eyebrow and she shrugged.

"I don't like writing checks and I don't use credit cards," she said evenly.

Sheldon nodded and put the money in his wallet. That explained how she had stayed under the radar so long, no paper trail. She followed him back out to the living room. Bernadette was talking with Howard in the kitchen. Raj was sitting on the couch nearest the door. Leonard walked over quickly and smiled at Penny.

"So, looks like we're neighbors now," he said, trying to be charming.

Penny nodded and suppressed a sigh. She really should have taken some time to think this through. She had let her anger override her common sense. It was just that Leonard had made her so mad on Tuesday with the way he was acting. Like he had a right to decide what she could and couldn't do.

"Looks like it," she replied, moving to the couch. She sat down on the end and Sheldon twitched.

"Penny, that is my seat," he said. Sheldon rarely felt embarrassed by his few quirks. This was one of those rare moments. Penny opened her mouth just as she caught sight of the smug smirk on Leonard's face. Her temper swiftly rose up again.

"Sorry, Sheldon. I'll try to remember next time." She moved over closer to Raj and smiled slightly. Sheldon sat down and thanked her.

"I was about to order pizza," Sheldon said. "Bernadette, would you care to join us?"

Bernadette smiled and nodded. She took the armchair leaving the Howard and Leonard to use the kitchen chairs.

After everyone had left a few hours later, Sheldon prepared for bed. He stared at the light from under her door for a moment before entering his bedroom. He slipped under his blanket and thought over the evening. Penny had begun a conversation by asking Bernadette about her latest class. It turned out that Bernadette was a grad student at Cal-Tech. She was pursuing a Masters in microbiology. She told them all about her classes and she asked them about their jobs. At 9 pm Howard and Raj left first and Bernadette said her goodbyes a few minutes later. Leonard had moved to Raj's empty seat immediately. He asked Penny what her plans were for the next night and she said she had to work. Then she said good night and excused herself.

Sheldon realized Penny had contributed very little to the conversation. She had sat there and watched everyone, but she really hadn't participated. Well, she lived here now. Soon he would know everything there was to know about Penny Queen.

* * *

May 2004

The door opened and Penny walked in. She nodded to Sheldon and hung her coat up in the closet behind the couch. She moved to the kitchen and placed her tips in the ceramic Death Star jar. She picked up her mail on the counter and headed back to her room.

As soon as she was out of sight, Sheldon sighed. Two and a half months and they were still little more than strangers. Sheldon was at his wit's end. He had tried everything he could think of to draw her out. What ever happened to the exuberant teen who used to write him letters?

Sheldon finished typing up the last of his equations and saved the program. Leonard, Howard and Raj would be here soon with the Thai food. He was about to turn off his computer when there was a scream from Penny's room. Sheldon rushed back toward the bedroom and Penny barreled out of her room and latched onto him.

"There's som,…..someone in my … someone…." Penny was stammering with fright.

Sheldon pulled her behind him and moved to the door. It swung open and Sheldon relaxed. He turned to Penny and found she wasn't there. He hurried back around the corner and ran into Leonard and Howard. Penny was standing beside Raj near the door. He had an arm around her shoulders and she was shaking.

"Penny said there was an intruder," Howard said, looking around Sheldon. Sheldon ignored him and walked over to Penny.

"Penny, it's okay. Apparently my sister is visiting." He turned and glared at his sister who was just walking into the room. She was rubbing her eyes sleepily. "Everyone, this is my sister, Missy. Missy that is Howard and Leonard. This is Rajesh and Penny. Why are you here and why didn't you tell me you were coming?"

The tall brunette smiled widely. "Sorry, Shelly. It was a spur of the moment thing. I was in Burbank for Gail Ann's wedding, and decided to stop by for a day or two. I was pretty worn down so I just headed for the bedroom and fell into the bed. I sure didn't mean to scare anyone."

Penny stayed between Sheldon and Raj but nodded at Missy. "That's okay," she said. "I was just surprised."

Sheldon watched Penny closely. She had been more than just surprised. She had been terrified. Leonard and Howard immediately began vying for Missy's attention and Sheldon led Penny over to the table. He put on a pot of water for tea and watched Raj sit beside Penny. Missy walked over and sat down across from Raj and smiled.

"Shelly didn't tell us he had a new roommate. Otherwise I'd have just risked his wrath and taken his bed." She smiled again and leaned her elbows on the table. "So tell me about yourself Penny."

Sheldon listened eagerly, careful to keep his face turned away so no one saw how interested he was.

"My name is Penny Queen, I'm a waitress at the Cheesecake Factory and I hope you won't be offended but I'm really tired from work. I'd like to go lie down." Penny stood and walked away without another word.

Leonard grabbed Penny's seat and smiled at Missy. "What about you, Missy? Tell us about yourself."

Missy looked away from Penny's retreating form and smiled slightly. "Well, I'm Shelly's twin sister. Older by 3 minutes. I'm a hostess at Fuddruckers in Galveston." Sheldon tuned out the rest of the conversation and walked down the hall. The light was on in Penny's room and he could hear her moving about inside. Would she never open up?


	9. Chapter 9

**_I want to thank everyone for the awesome reviews. I am so happy so many like the story. I wanted to take a moment to answer a few questions I have gotten in case anyone else wonders about these things also. No, there is no Amy, Kurt or Zack in this story. No boyfriends at all for Penny. Nope, Bernadette and Howard are not dating, and there is no Arctic trip fiasco coming up. 99% of the story is just Sheldon's POV. I don't go into Penny's POV at all. I wanted her history and her mindset to remain a mystery so that you learn about her as Sheldon does. I hope this answers any questions anyone has. And now, on with the show. :)_**

* * *

_(A surprise visit from his sister scared Penny. It's about to stir up more trouble.)_

* * *

May 2004

Penny was in the hall when Sheldon came out of the shower. She looked up when he opened the door.

"I apologize." he said. "I did not realize you were waiting on the bathroom."

Penny shook her head. "No, I just wanted to give you the rent now. I'm going to go stay with Bernadette for a couple of days so your sister has room."

Sheldon frowned. "Penny, there is no need for that. Missy can take my bed and I will sleep on the couch or she can sleep on the couch."

Penny just shook her head. "I'm going to Bernadette's anyway. She might as well take my bed." Penny turned and walked back to her room.

Sheldon snapped. His mom had always told him he got his temper from his dad. It rose up now. He stormed into Penny's room and she jumped. "Penny, I have tried to be patient. I have tried to give you space and privacy. I am tired of keeping my mouth shut. Why are you like this? Why do you hide? I have done nothing to hurt you since we met at the Cheesecake Factory. Why are you scared of me?"

Penny cringed back from him and hung her head. "I'm just not good with people," she murmured.

Sheldon tilted her chin back, forcing her to look up at him. "Why? You used to be. You used to laugh and joke and have dreams. What happened to Penelope Queen?"

She looked at him with wide eyes. "How would you know what I used to be like?" she asked worriedly.

Sheldon grabbed her hand and dragged her to his room. She struggled for a moment and wrenched her arm from his grip. Sheldon opened his closet and grabbed the two boxes on the top shelf. He opened them and dumped the contents on his bed.

Penny slowly reached out and picked up one of the letters. Her voice was shaky. "Why do you have these?"

Sheldon sighed gently. "It was me. That day in the confessional. I was the one in the other booth."

Penny picked up a couple more letters. "Father Cooper was you?" she whispered.

Sheldon nodded. "It was me. I wasn't trying to deciev…." Sheldon's head snapped back with the force of her slap.

Sheldon looked at her in astonishment. Her eyes were wide and tear-filled. "You bastard." Sheldon raised a hand to his stinging cheek and she ran out of the room. He sat down on the edge of the bed and rubbed the spot she had hit. He had just screwed up royally.

Penny wrapped her arms around her knees and laid her head against the side of the bed. She heard the door open and flinched. She felt her bed shift and knew he had sat down.

"I was 16 that day in Germany."

Penny's eyes widened in surprise.

"I saw you slip into the church and followed you. Curiosity, I guess." He sighed. "When you told me your story, I felt like I understood you. I wasn't lying about my father. So I tried to help you. I was a lecturer and I used the money I was being paid to set up the fund for you to go to school. Penny, I was trying to help. I honestly was. I didn't mean to leave you alone. I was young, and I was studying to get my doctorate, I was trying to chose my path. I abandoned you out of ignorance, Penny. Not out of maliciousness."

Penny sobbed softly and shook her head. "You didn't abandon me," she whispered. "The things you did for me, the way you helped me, Sheldon, that was the best thing that ever happened to me."

Penny stood and sat down on the other side of the bed. "I'm sorry I slapped you, Sheldon. I was just so shocked. It was wrong of me."

Sheldon looked at her and resisted the urge to move closer. "Penny, what happened when you were taken out of the school. Where did you go when you left home?"

Penny laid back on the bed and stared at the ceiling. "Mom got drunk one night and took her temper out on me. So when I got patched up at the hospital I went home, waited until everyone was gone one day and left. I took the first bus leaving and ended up here. I went to a local shelter, gave them a fake name and started looking for a job. Mr. Hensley at the restaurant was willing to pay me under the table, and I worked in the kitchen. Eventually I found a place to stay. I moved in with this girl who worked at the theater across from the shelter. We got along fairly well. Then she got a job in L.A. and moved out. So, I couldn't really afford the place on my own, and I got evicted. I moved in with a girl who I knew from the shelter. I lived there until I moved in here."

Sheldon had leaned back on one elbow while she was talking. He watched her closely. "Who hurt you and caused you to move out? A boyfriend?"

Penny shook her head. "Lindsey came home drunk and mad. Her boyfriend had pissed her off. She was yelling and I tried to walk around her. She pushed me and I fell over the coffee table. I wasn't going to live with someone who could get violent. I had enough of that at home. So I called Bernadette and asked her if I could stay with her until I found a new place. Then you offered me a place to stay."

She turned her head and looked at him. "Not a very fun story, but not nearly as bad as some have had it."

Sheldon slowly reached out and took her hand in his. He hid his disappointment when she pulled away immediately. "Still pretty bad, though."

Penny sat back up and put her hands in her lap. She spoke up after a few minutes. "Sheldon, I'm really tired. Do you mind if we end this talk now? I would like to get some sleep."

Sheldon sat up and nodded. He knew better than to push for more. She was way outside her comfort zone already. On impulse he placed a hand on her shoulder and stood up. "Good night, Penny. I'll see you tomorrow."


	10. Chapter 10

_(Sheldon has learned a lot more about Penny's life finally. Where do they go from here?)_

* * *

July 2004

After what Sheldon called the "breakthrough" in his mind, he and Penny began to spend a little more time together. She still spent most of her days off, every Monday and Friday, away from the apartment. When Sheldon asked what she did on those days she had shook her head and told him it was private. He tried not to be hurt that she wouldn't confide in him, but it wasn't easy.

Sheldon was starting to fall in love with her. He resisted as long as he could, but there was no denying that what he was feeling for Penny went beyond simple friendship, or concern. He looked forward to every minute with her. He worried about her when she was out late. He was jealous of the way Leonard acted around her. And then there was his physical reaction around her. Dry mouth, damp palms, increased respirations, and so on. He couldn't deny it. He had feelings for Penny.

And if she found out, she'd head for the hills. The first thing he had learned after they began to spend time together was that Penny kept everyone at a distance. Not because she feared them, or because she was unsure how to act around people. She was just sure they would leave her eventually. Everyone left her once she started to let them in. Her Papaw had died when she needed him most. Her dad had chosen to turn his back on her. Her sister had been so glad to get out of the house, she never looked back. The friends she made at the boarding school had disappeared not long after she was withdrawn. Long distance friendships, especially for teens, are easily lost. Bernadette was her only real friend here, besides him, and Penny was just waiting on her to graduate and leave too. And he had already abandoned her once. She had no doubts he would do it again. And nothing he said could convince her otherwise.

September 2004

Sheldon walked in and stopped short. "Penny? What are you doing home?"

Penny looked up from her notebook. She shut it quickly and stood up from the kitchen table. "It's my day off. I switched my schedule at work."

Sheldon briefly glanced at the notebook but didn't say anything about it. "Is there a particular reason why you changed your schedule?"

Penny shrugged. "One of the girls at work is going to go back to school. She needed certain days off, so my schedule changed. I guess I'll be off on Wednesdays and Fridays now."

Sheldon sat down at the kitchen table. He couldn't help glancing at the notebook in front of her. A plain green spiral type. "Penny, have you ever thought of going to college?"

Penny shook her head. "Not since I left school. I can't afford it. Besides, it really doesn't interest me. I never wanted to be a teacher, or scientist, or engineer."

Sheldon felt his stomach churn. She deserved so much more than life had given her. "What _do_ you want to be?"

Penny picked up her notebook and stood up. "Safe." She smiled sadly and heading back to her bedroom.

* * *

November 2004

Sheldon looked over his schedule one last time. He saved the program and password protected it. Penny would be home from work soon and not long after that Leonard, Howard and Raj would arrive with Chinese.

He heard her key in the lock and turned around. When she opened the door he smiled pleasantly at her. Penny gave him a slight smile back and went to hang up her coat. Sheldon grabbed two bottles of water and walked over to the couch. Penny was already sitting in the armchair. She had laid claim to it the day after she moved in. He didn't mind much, since she was sitting close by, but he knew she had been very uncomfortable sitting between him and Raj that first day.

"Penny, I have something I wish to discuss with you."

She looked at him curiously and waited.

Sheldon cleared his throat and handed her a water. "I have been asked to go as part of a group on a lecture tour at the first of the year. It will be a series of 40 lectures over 10 weeks. The tour begins in Rome and ends in Moscow. While on tour I will need an assistant to take notes, oversee traveling arrangements, and handle errand running. Usually a grad student fills this role. I would like to propose that you go with me."

Penny's eyes got wide. "What?"

Sheldon nodded. "I want you to be my assistant. I know you already. I am comfortable with your presence. I know how intelligent you are, and feel you are more than capable of handling this job. I know you do not enjoy your job, and this one pays better. You would have a chance to get away for 3 months and decide what you would like to do."

Penny stared at Sheldon for several minutes. He was starting to grow very nervous, each passing moment made him more and more sure that she was going to say no.

"Sheldon, are you doing this so I won't be alone?" she asked.

He looked a bit sheepish. "That is a small part of it. But I really do think you could handle the job well. Besides, we get along fairly well. I do not particularly like grad students. They are always pestering me, or they are too arrogant."

Penny snickered lightly. "You think someone is too arrogant?"

He tried to glare at her, but she just smiled wider. He rolled his eyes. "Penny, you would be doing me a great favor."

The front door opened and the other guys walked in. Penny glanced at them and then looked back at Sheldon. "Can I think about it and let you know tomorrow?"

He nodded and sipped his own water. "I have two weeks before I have to submit the paperwork. Just let me know in the next week."

Leonard set the bags of food on the table. "Know what?" he asked suspiciously.

"Sheldon has asked me if I would be his assistant on his lecture tour in January," she replied. "I asked him to let me consider it."

Raj smiled and sipped his beer. "I will be part of that group, too!"

Penny smiled. "Really? That's great. Do you have an assistant as well?"

Raj nodded. "A grad student named Matt. He is working on his doctorate in Astrophysics."

Howard groaned. "Oh man, 10 weeks touring Europe? Babes in Finland, England, Ireland, Germany, and so on."

Penny laughed and stood up. "I'll just go use the bathroom before Doctor Who comes on." The guys watched her walk away. As soon as she was gone Leonard spun to face Sheldon.


	11. Chapter 11

_(Sheldon has asked Penny to be his assistant for a lecture tour.)_

* * *

November 2004

"Want to catch me up," Leonard practically growled to Sheldon.

Sheldon sighed. "What part did you not understand? I'm going to go lecture. I need an assistant. I asked Penny. She is thinking about it."

Leonard's face was red. "You think I can't see what you're doing? You're trying to take Penny away from me!"

"You know, this is getting really old." All four men looked over to see Penny standing in the hall. She looked tired and timid. She stepped down into the living room and walked over closer. "Leonard, I have had enough."

Leonard's jaw dropped and he turned red.

Penny squared her shoulders and looked him in the eye. "I have no interest in you. I don't find you attractive, I don't want to date you. You're making me uncomfortable in my own home."

Leonard sputtered for a few seconds. "Penny, you just need to give me a chance! I love you!"

She shook her head firmly. "No you don't. You don't even know me. You want to sleep with me. That's too bad. I don't want you."

Leonard threw his arms out. "You have no idea how I feel! You never look at me. Sheldon's always in the way! Okay, so yeah, I find you attractive, but I care about you a lot!"

Penny crossed her arms over her chest defensively. "One, Sheldon has never given the slightest indication he was interested in me. If he did, I'd tell him the same thing. I don't want a boyfriend. I don't want to get involved with anyone. He's not in the way, because there is no "way" to get to me. You may very well care about me, but you know nothing about me. You can't be in love with someone you don't know."

Leonard grabbed her arms and looked into her eyes. The other three stood quickly, worry etched into their faces. "Penny, I know everything I need to know. I love you." He slammed his mouth onto hers and wrapped his arms around her tight.

Sheldon started to reach out, but Penny's eyes met his. It was a clear message to not interfere. Sheldon's hands clenched at his side as Leonard kissed Penny. Finally he pulled back, smugly sure of himself because she hadn't struggled.

She looked at him impassively. "If you knew anything about me at all, you would know you just destroyed any chance of a friendship between us," she said calmly. "Now, take your hands off me. Don't ever touch me again."

Penny pulled away sharply and walked away.

Leonard watched her go and then spun to face Sheldon. "This is your fault!" he said angrily. "You turned her against me!"

"No he didn't," Howard said. "Leonard, you're the only one who doesn't see it. Penny keeps every one of us at a distance. She hasn't shown any interest in anyone. Not just us, but you've seen the guys at the restaurant hit on her. She never flirts back. She never accepts dates. She's not interested."

Raj nodded. "Yeah, dude. It took almost 4 months to get her to join us for a meal here in the apartment. Yeah, Sheldon is closer to her, but that's because they share an apartment. They spend more time together. You just screwed up big time."

Sheldon stared at the empty hallway. "Leonard, you met Penny 16 months ago. In all that time you have never once taken a moment to actually get to know her. Excuse me. I need to go check and make sure she is fine."

Sheldon walked away before he said anything more. His friendship with Leonard was teetering at the moment. He walked back and raised his hand to knock on Penny's door, but it opened. She looked up in surprise.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

Sheldon looked her over. She had changed into thick tights and an over-sized shirt. "I wanted to make sure you are alright."

Penny smiled slightly. "I'm fine. I just wanted to change before we watched anything."

Sheldon nodded and stepped back to let her by. He was surprised when she reached out and patted his shoulder comfortingly. They walked back down the hall and into the living room. Leonard was just going out the door, obviously still angry. He slammed it behind him after one last glare. Raj and Howard looked at Penny apologetically. She went to get napkins. She paused, her back still toward them.

"Thank you, Howard and Raj. For defending me. I know he is your friend, and I know it was not easy. So, thank you."

She turned and gave them a small smile. Howard and Raj grinned back at her. Sheldon cleared his throat and dramatically looked at his watch. Penny laughed and rolled her eyes. She walked over and sat down. The armchair was her spot. It had been since the second day she moved in. She got comfortable and accepted the plate Sheldon handed her. Time for Doctor Who.

Three days later, Sheldon got a call at work. "Hello?"

"Sheldon, It's Penny. I'll take the job. If you still want me to."

He closed his eyes with relief. "I do."

"Okay then. I accept." She said a quick goodbye and hung up.

Sheldon picked up a folder. Inside was all the paperwork he would need to file for Penny. He had already filled it out. He had done so as a gesture of confidence, but deep down he hadn't been quite as confident of her answer as he pretended.


	12. Chapter 12

_(Penny confronted Leonard about his obsession, and agreed to go on the tour with Sheldon and Raj.)_

* * *

January 2005

Penny stood in line at the reception desk to pick up the key for Sheldon's room. She was a bit nervous about this, but it was Sheldon. She didn't really fear him. Just the situation. They were sharing a room. Every leg of the tour, they would share a room. All the participants were given one room, with twin beds.

A few leering grins from some of his colleagues had made her nervous. When she mentioned this to Sheldon, he had told her why they were looking at her. Sheldon, it seemed, had broken with tradition in two areas. One, he had chosen an assistant of the opposite gender, and two, he had chosen an assistant outside of academia. When Penny asked him why he had done so, his response had been pure ego.

"Why should I do things the way others have just for their comfort? Mediocre minds may follow tradition for tradition's sake if they want. I have more important things to concern myself with. I want you here because you know me. You're smart enough to do the job without being annoying. If all I wanted was the sex they assume we will be having, I would have brought one of the grad students who are always throwing themselves at me."

She had found that interesting. "Sheldon, do you date? I've never really seen you go out with anyone. It's unusual to see someone as young and attractive as you not go out."

Sheldon shrugged. "I've had girlfriends in the past. I'm not a monk. But none of them stuck around long after they found out my work means more to me than they did. I'm determined to win my Nobel prize for proving M-Theory. Until then, sex and relationships will take a backseat to my work."

Penny moved with the line in the lobby and smiled slightly. Pure Sheldon.

* * *

Sheldon stood with the group and watched Penny as she retrieved their key. He ignored the ribbing from Kripke, Sanders, Crawley, Plimpton and Millstone. Raj shot him a wry grin, but couldn't really say anything with Plimpton and Millstone standing there.

His mind wandered back to their conversation a few days ago when she had asked about the grins the other professors had been giving her. She had asked him about his social life. He had been pleased when she said he was attractive. He had often wondered if she even noticed him. He had to be very careful to answer her honestly, yet not reveal too much.

He had been with girls before. He was a normal male with the same urges and desires as the next man. Especially as a teenager. For him sex had always just been a physical release of pressure. His emotions had never been a part of the formula. A simple process of insert appendage A into orifice B and repeat until orgasm. He was always careful to use protection, and he had always made sure his partners knew that there was no chance of the arrangement becoming more than a simple physical endeavor. He had no time for romance.

Of course, once he had found Penny, he had discovered he had no interest in even the simple arrangements he had indulged in previously. He sighed softly. He wanted Penny. No one else interested him. And she was the one woman he had almost no chance with whatsoever. Penny did not date. She had no interest in romance, or sex. She had spoken quite plainly about the subject when he had asked about her social endeavors after discussing his.

"I am not comfortable with closeness," she had said. "The thought of someone touching me is nerve wracking. I've kissed two separate guys and found it messy, uncomfortable and I immediately wanted to scrub myself. Someone suggested that maybe I was gay and didn't realize it, so I next tried being intimate with a girl I knew, and liked. Same thing. It was gross. So, I never went out again. I don't like people, and have no interest in intimacy."

Sheldon's hopes had plummeted with her words. Penny was completely asexual. He had to admire the irony. He had finally found someone who touched something inside him that no one else had ever gotten close to, and she had absolutely no interest in him. This tour was really going to test his will. He had hoped the weeks together in close quarters would stir something between them. He loved her. He couldn't imagine his life without her. But it appeared her place in his life was one of platonic friendship. Could he settle for that?

* * *

February 2005

Sheldon stepped into the shower and sighed with relief. This was the fifth week of the lecture tour and he was having a hard (no pun intended) time keeping his body under control. His erection wilted under the cool water and he relaxed. It wasn't even as if Penny was doing _anything_ to entice him, either. She never wore anything revealing. No soft touches or come-hither looks. She was the same she had always been. Calm, distant, efficient.

But everything smelled like her. His clothes, being so near hers in the closets, had begun to carry a subtle scent of vanilla and peaches. He was surrounded by her, and yet he had never even kissed her. Never felt anything more than the light touch of her hand on his shoulder or arm. She had seduced him without trying. Sheldon wondered what would happen if she ever did give him the slightest sign of attraction. He groaned tensely. He'd probably rip her clothes off and have her wherever they happened to be.

Tonight had been a discussion panel and a dinner afterwards. Penny had worn a simple green sheath that had small slit on one side. She had danced twice with Raj, and every twirl showed the tiniest glimpse of thigh. It was demure and chaste, and drove him crazy. Sheldon finished showering and stepped out. He wrapped a towel around his hips and dried his hair. He brushed his teeth and looked in the mirror. He was almost 25. He was in peak condition. Paint ball, Wii sports and climbing stairs several times a day had him lean, but lightly muscled. He thought back to the brunette at the bar. She had flirted and asked him if he was interested in spending some time in her room. Maybe he should have taken her up on her blatant offer. He was in dire need of release.

Penny was sleeping soundly. She would never even know he was gone. Sheldon's penis stiffened slightly at the thought of Penny in her bed and he closed his eyes. He deliberately thought of the woman from the bar. Room 439, two floors up. He pulled on his pants and shirt and grabbed his room key. He'd be back before Penny woke up.

Penny woke up when she heard the bathroom door open up. Then she the room door open and close. She sighed softly. She was fairly certain she knew where he was heading. She had seen the way the French woman had been coming on to him. She wondered if he would have brought the woman back here if not for her. Somehow, she found that idea a bit uncomfortable. Penny pulled the blanket up over her more and drifted off to sleep. She hoped he was careful.


	13. Chapter 13

_(Yes, Sheldon in no virgin. He's no playboy, or sleaze, but he's definitely got a libido and he knows how to use it.)_

* * *

February 2005

He bit his tongue as his orgasm washed over him. _Her_ name was on the tip of his tongue, and he struggled not to call it out. After a couple of seconds he removed himself from the bed and took off the condom. He tied it off and threw it away without looking at the brunette. What was her name again? Celeste. She moaned happily and stretched out on the bed.

"You aren't leaving, are you?" she asked as he reached for his clothes.

Sheldon glanced at her over his shoulder. "Yes. I need to get to sleep. I have a lecture tomorrow."

She raised up on one elbow and smiled enticingly. "My bed is large enough for two, you know."

He grimaced and tugged on his shirt. "Yes it is. But I have no intention of sharing it with you."

Celeste pouted prettily. "I was thinking we could do this again in the morning."

Sheldon sighed and turned to face her. "I told you before you invited me in, all I wanted was sex. I don't want to cuddle. I don't want to know about your life. I have no interest in repeating this either."

Celeste sprang up from the bed. "Are you saying I was not good? Who do you think you are?!"

Sheldon moved toward the door. "You were perfectly adequate. You are attractive and skilled. I just have no interest in a second encounter."

He opened the door and turned to say goodbye. Her hand met his cheek sharply. Sheldon's eyes blazed for a second. "Maybe I deserved that. But you approached me in the bar. Not the other way around. If you don't want to be treated as a one night stand, don't act like one." Sheldon shut the door on her outraged shriek and headed to the elevator.

He let himself back into their room and threw his card key on the table. He frowned when he saw Penny's bed was empty. The sound of flushing drew his eyes to the bathroom. Penny opened the door and walked out. Embarrassment flooded Sheldon. Dammit! He hadn't wanted her to know he was out!

Penny was yawning when she noticed him. Her eyes went wide as she looked at him closely. "Sheldon, are you okay? You're bleeding!"

Sheldon jerked in surprise and turned to look in the mirror over the table. Celeste's nails had scratched his chin, and there were small beads of blood on his jaw line. Penny flipped on the lights and grabbed a washcloth from the bathroom. She ran warm water over it and guided Sheldon to his bed. He sat on the edge and she stepped between his spread legs. She gently washed the area and inspected it closely.

Sheldon suppressed a groan at how close she was and then another as she moved away. Penny grabbed a small travel bag she carried with her and opened it up. She grabbed a tube of Neosporin and dabbed on some of the ointment.

"Sheldon, what on earth did you do to make her hit you?" she asked softly.

He cringed. Of course she knew where he had been. "I didn't want to stay the night and repeat our activities in the morning," he answered honestly.

Penny frowned. "Why ever not? She was very attractive."

Sheldon wanted to grab her and pull her down on top of him. "Because I shouldn't have gone there in the first place. I allowed the need for release to overrule my better judgment."

Penny placed a butterfly bandage over the area and stepped back. "Oh. Well, this isn't too bad. Just a couple of small scratches. If you don't say anything, people will just think you cut yourself shaving."

She started to move away again, but Sheldon grabbed her wrist. He considered his words carefully. "Penny, please don't think badly of me for what I did tonight."

Penny smiled slightly. "Sheldon, you're a man. You're not a robot. You shouldn't be ashamed of having needs. Although, next time, I hope you duck."

He let her pull away. He felt ashamed of himself for using Celeste to ease the desire he felt for Penny. There wouldn't be a next time, he was sure. He would just have to deal with his desires himself. He felt like he had cheated on Penny and he hated this feeling.

* * *

February 2005

Sheldon twisted in his bed and looked over at Penny. She was curled around a pillow, the blanket tangled around her legs, snoring lightly. Her top had bunched up under her breasts and her hair was spread out over the pillow. Her little sleep shorts were twisted, pulled tight over her bottom. Sheldon rubbed a hand down his face in frustration. Tonight, after the lectures, there had been a consensus among the group to try out the hot springs the hotel offered.

He closed his eyes and pictured Penny in her black two piece again. The top had been a bikini type top, but the bottoms were more like boy shorts. On the right cheek was a little red devil and on the left was a winged angel. Just above the edge of the waistband was a glimpse of ink. He wanted to know what the tattoo was. He imagined peeling the shorts down to see. His mind replayed the images of her at the hot springs and the water fight she had with Raj and Plimpton's assistant Deanna. The laughter in her eyes as she cut loose and enjoyed herself had been beautiful to see.

His cock throbbed against his stomach. Sheldon slipped from the bed and headed into the bathroom. He left the door slightly open, and the light off. He grabbed the container of lube from his travel shaving kit and squeezed some onto his palm. He reached down and slipped his pajamas down his hips. He wrapped his fingers around himself and began to stroke himself quickly, opting for efficiency rather than pleasure. From where he stood, he could see Penny clearly. He traced the line of her body with his eyes. The woman could driving him crazy just be being herself. He bit back a moan as he neared orgasm. He grabbed a hand towel and grunted as he came into it. When he was spent he leaned his head back against the wall and waited for his breathing to even out.

He cleaned up quickly and slipped back into bed. Penny's light snores continued uninterrupted, thankfully. In the three weeks since France, he had been forced to masturbate five times. Being near Penny was hell on his sex drive. He almost wished the tour was over, so he could get a bit of relief from this need. Then again, he also almost wished it would never end, so he would always have her so near.


	14. Chapter 14

_(The lecture tour is almost over. Sheldon is close to exploding thanks to his desire for Penny.)_

* * *

March 2005

Sheldon watched out of the corner of his eye as the man leaned over Penny's chair. He watched her shift forward a bit trying to put space between them. The guy just leaned over more. He moved in close to whisper in Penny's ear and she flinched away. He was just about to excuse himself from the conversation when Raj walked over and drew Penny away quickly. Sheldon saw the relief of Penny's face and how she smiled shyly at Raj. He felt a surge of jealousy and had to turn away.

After a few minutes he was able to get away. He looked around and saw Raj and Penny exiting the room. He followed quickly, his long legs eating up the carpet. He got to their side just as they entered the elevator. He looked at Penny closely.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly.

Penny nodded and gave him a slight smile. "Yes, thanks to Raj. The guy was a little too persistent, but Raj swept me out of the situation."

Sheldon felt that jealousy bubbling up in his stomach. He watched Raj smile down at Penny and her return the gesture. The elevator dinged and the doors opened. He placed a hand on Penny's back and nodded to Raj.

"I can take it from here," he said without inflection. He guided Penny forward off the elevator without waiting on Raj to respond.

"Sheldon, are you upset?" Penny asked worriedly as he hurried her down the hall.

He unlocked their door and moved her inside. He tried to calm himself. Penny didn't need to know he was struggling with jealousy. He took a deep breath and shook his head. "I'm just concerned for you," he said finally. "I know how much you don't like strangers."

Penny continued to watch him questioningly. "Sheldon, why do I get the feeling that's not everything? This is our last leg of the tour. You've been acting strangely all week. Is something wrong? Have I messed something up?"

Sheldon reached out and placed his hands on her shoulders and shook his head quickly. "No! No, Penny. You have been a great help on this tour!" He gently rubbed her shoulders and couldn't resist stepping closer. He looked down into her concerned eyes and found himself asking something he shouldn't ask.

"Penny, do you like Raj? Are you attracted to him?"

Penny's eyes went wide and she blushed slightly. "Well, I like him as a friend. I mean, he's nice to me and he's kind of sweet. But that's all."

Sheldon eased closer again. "Is there anyone you like?" he asked in a low voice. "Anyone you _do_ find attractive?"

Penny blushed deeper and tried to step back. "Sheldon, that's awfully personal. I don't think I want to talk about this."

Sheldon noticed the pulse in her neck has racing. His body tensed as he watched her lick her lips nervously. She moved back a second time, and he moved with her. Sheldon moved one hand up to brush against her cheek and she closed her eyes. Sheldon's body tingled with desire. He dipped his head and captured her lips with his. Sheldon groaned.

She tasted like plums. Sheldon pressed closer and felt her tremble. He wrapped his arms around her and ran his tongue across her lips. Penny's hands were twisted in his shirt and he walked her backwards until they hit the bed. They tumbled down and he braced himself on his hands to keep from crushing her. Sheldon moved his mouth down to her neck and suckled on the pulse he found. He slipped a hand under her shirt and cupped her breast.

"Penny, Penny, Penny," he moaned against her skin. He rubbed his thumb over her breast and heard her gasp. He looked up, pleased with the sound and froze.

Penny's eyes were shut tight and a tear was slipping down toward her ear. She had bitten her bottom lip hard enough to draw blood. Sheldon jumped up quickly, appalled. Penny lay perfectly still, not even looking at him.

"Penny?" he murmured softly.

Slowly she opened her eyes and looked at him. Sheldon flinched from the innocence in her expression. Sheldon felt bile rise in his throat. What was he doing?! He was assaulting her!

"Oh god! Penny, I'm sorry! I… Penny, I …I …Oh god!"

Sheldon backed up a couple of steps. Penny slowly sat up and watched him warily. "Why did you stop?" she asked softly.

Sheldon's voice was pleading. "Please, I'm sorry, Penny. I should never have touched you."

"Why did you?" she asked. "I don't understand, Sheldon. What was this all about?" Tears welled up in her eyes and she sniffled.

Sheldon wanted to comfort her, but didn't trust himself. "Penny, I'm sorry. What I did, this was wrong. I promise to never do it again. Just don't hate me, please!"

After a couple of seconds Penny nodded. Sheldon was alarmed to see all emotion drain out of her face. "Of course, Sheldon. As far a I'm concerned, this never happened. Now, if you don't mind, I'm feeling very tired. I think I'll just take a quick shower and turn in."

Penny stood and walked past him. He was relieved she didn't shy away from him, but her blank expression was worrisome. When the door closed behind her, he collapsed on the edge of the bed. Sheldon buried his head in his hands and tried to control his heaving stomach. He didn't know how long he sat there, but the moment he heard the shower turn off, he shot up off the bed and practically ran from the room. He needed a drink. Maybe a few.


	15. Chapter 15

_(Sheldon and Penny have a moment of passion that doesn't end well. Sheldon is feeling a lot of guilt.)_

* * *

May 2005

Sheldon walked into the apartment and hung up his coat. Penny was still at work, he knew. When they had gotten back she had found a job almost immediately at a hotel as a concierge. She worked evenings mostly, but the pay was better than the restaurant. Things were still tense between them, despite the agreement to pretend nothing was wrong.

Sheldon grabbed a water from the fridge and sat down at the table. He had no idea how to fix things. Penny said she didn't hate him. She said she didn't bear him any ill will. He had enough self hate for the both of them. Sheldon slammed his fist on the table and heard something hit the floor. He looked under the table curiously and saw Penny's notebook on the floor.

Slowly he bent down and picked it up. She must have forgotten it on a chair. Sheldon stood to place it on the counter and paused. No. He couldn't betray her privacy. She was very protective of her writings. Sheldon glanced at the clock and slowly sat back down. He set the notebook on the table and stared at it. He took a deep breath and reached out to flip open the cover.

* * *

He was amazed. He was astounded. He was completely immersed. Sheldon read page after page. Poems. Anecdotes. Short stories. Each one was better than the last. Some were fan fictions, using characters she loved from tv and books. Some were original characters she created vividly with her words. A few stories drew out surprised chuckles. One story about a young girl saved from a hideous death by gentle dragon made him tear up. It was full of hope and dreams and waiting.

Then he got to the last short.

_She felt as if her blood was set afire. Ever fiber of her being longed to reach out and touch that brilliance. His eyes glowed like a cerulean flame. Long fingers slid along her over stimulated skin. They held a promise of passion and pleasure. She closed her eyes at the onslaught of emotion. She had never felt this kind of want before. Not like this. Everything before faded away. There was no before. Nothing and no one existed for her except him._

_His lips searing hers. He tasted of life. She marveled at the energy encased in so simple a design as his lips. They branded her as his. They imprinted his name onto her soul. This moment would forever define her. Her hands clung to him. If they didn't she would surely fall, an endless descent in the pool of sensation he opened up. Every nerve inside her twisted and rearranged themselves. They begged him to come closer. To feel her as she felt him._

_He moved her toward the bed tenderly, devouring her spirit bit by bit. He pressed her down, covering her body with his. She was safe, she was wanted, she was home. His hand moved over her heart, cupping the soft mound of breast. She bit her lip as her name floated in the air above them. The coppery tang of her blood helped her ground herself. This was real. This was true. He chose her._

_She stilled beneath him, scared to do something wrong. To make him regret his choice. _

_She wasn't enough. He drew away, the passion gone, replaced by regret. He looked at her with guilt and horror. Guilt that he had let her draw him in. Horror that she had brought him to this. He moved away, unable to even look at her. Words fell from his lips like hammer blows. _

"_Never should have…"_

"_This was wrong…"_

"_Won't ever again…"_

_Her soul shriveled inside her. She felt every contraction like a physical blow. Self-hatred flooded her, filling the space left empty by his withdrawal. She had hurt him. She had disappointed him. She had put that look of disgust in his eyes. Slowly, painfully, she drew the tattered remnants of her composure around her shattered being. He did not deserve her piteous begging. He would never be subjected to her anguish. She stood and offered him all she had left. A promise to never bother him again. She walked away, giving him space. She had known better. She was never the one wanted. Never the one sought out. Never the one good enough._

Sheldon closed the notebook slowly. His stomach was twisted in knots. He sprang up and rushed to the bathroom. His body clenched as he expelled the contents of his stomach. His damned eidetic memory brought it all back to him. The touches, the tastes, the soft sigh she gave when they hit the bed. The tears and the blood. He had misread them. And in doing so he had hurt her more than anyone else ever had. The abuses, the abandonment, none of it compared to the pain embodied in her words. He had shattered her very soul because he had not understood.

He had expected her to react as other women, with passion and desire. He had overlooked her lack of experience and her fears. How could he expect her to know what to do? Why had he assumed she would react to him as he did to her? He heard the front door open and close. Sheldon rose and quickly rinsed his mouth. He brushed his teeth and tidied himself. He took a deep breath and stepped out of the bathroom.

He had to fix this. He loved her too much to leave things as they were.

Penny looked up from the armchair as he walked into the room. She smiled slightly and set her bottle of water on the coaster. "Hello Sheldon. How was your day?"


	16. Chapter 16

_(Sheldon has read Penny's notebook and realizes now that it wasn't fear but inexperience that kept her from responding in that hotel.)_

* * *

May 2005

He pushed away all reservations. He cut off all thoughts of consequences. He walked over and dropped down in front of her. Penny's eyes were startled, but he didn't pause. He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her to him. He kissed her. He kissed her until they were both breathless. He felt her try to pull away, but he just pulled her closer. She trembled in his arms, and he drew her off the chair into his lap. He released her lips and trailed kisses down her throat to her collarbone and back up to her jaw. His hands tugged her blouse apart, sending buttons scattering across the floor.

He felt her throaty moan against his lips and it drove him into a frenzy. He shoved her skirt up to her hips and pressed his palm against her core. He slipped one long finger under the damp cotton and touched her silky skin. He was shocked by the smooth, hairless skin. He hadn't expected that she would be waxed. Penny's head dropped back and she gasped as he lightly dragged the finger across her clitoris.

"So beautiful," he whispered. "So utterly desirable."

Penny's respirations were shallow and her hips pressed against him fervently. "Please," she begged softly.

Sheldon was almost ready to burst with pride at her plea. "Please, what?" he asked. "Please kiss you? Please touch you?" He slid his finger inside her and she gasped again, clenching her thighs. "Please make you cum?"

Penny sobbed with need. "Please," she begged again. "I …I need…"

Sheldon dipped his head and sucked her nipple into his mouth. He added a second finger and pumped them into her body slowly. Her body vibrated with passion and he raised his head to kiss her again. "I know what you need, baby. I know, and I'm going to give you everything you need," he promised huskily. Penny gasped against his lips and clung to him as she came unexpectedly.

He twisted his torso and reclined her body on his spot. There was something deliciously wicked about having her there. He spread her legs further and reached for the waistband of her panties. He drew them over her hips and down her legs.

Penny's eyes were wide, holding wonder, and desire. And fear. Fear he would stop and leave her again. Sheldon moved forward and licked a trail along her inner thigh. Penny gasped at the first swipe of his tongue on her skin. He paused before he reached her apex. He rubbed his thumb lightly over her dewy folds and looked up at her.

"Penny," he tried to be delicate. "Are you a virgin?"

Slowly she nodded, her cheeks turning a vibrant red. A possessive greed surged through him. She started to cringe away, mortified, but he gripped her hips and stopped her.

"I'll go slow," he promised. "I can't promise there won't be any pain, but I can promise that it will only last momentarily, and I will replace it with pleasure. I want you. I want to make love to you. And I want you to want this too. Will you let me? Will you let me love you?"

Penny swallowed and nodded shyly at him. "I …I want this. I want you," she whispered.

Sheldon growled with triumph and his thumb circled her nub firmly. Penny's mouth dropped open and she gasped. Sheldon leaned down and slipped his tongue between her labia. He couldn't find a comparison for her taste. Sweet, tart, tangy. She was ambrosia to him. He had to grip her thighs to hold her still as he ravished her with his tongue. He drew her clit between his teeth gently and flicked it carefully. Her soft moans and gasps drove him crazy.

He wanted to spread her wider and plunge inside. He forced himself to move slowly. He nibbled, licked and sucked to build up her pleasure almost to the bursting point, and then he would back off. Not yet. He wanted her to think of nothing but him. He released one leg and moved her knee over his shoulder. His hand moved up her stomach to caress her breast. His fingers tugged and gently pinched her nipple. He let go of her other leg and pumped two fingers inside her. For the third time he worked her body to a fevered pitch.

"Please," she groaned. "Oh god, Sheldon, please!"

He latched onto her clit and sucked hard as his fingers sped up. Her body clenched around him as she came. Juices flowed into his mouth and he lapped at her greedily. Every tremor of her body made her inner walls clench around his fingers. He slowed his movements as she began to relax in the aftermath. Soon the only sound in the apartment was her ragged breathing. Sheldon moved back and grabbed some tissues from the end table. He gently cleaned her up and stood. He reached for Penny's hand and pulled her up from the couch. Her knees were weak and her eyes unfocused.

Sheldon had never seen anything more exquisite. He bent and picked her up in his arms. Hers slid around his neck instinctively. He moved down the hall to his bedroom and laid her down. Penny's eyes were half closed, watching him languidly. He smirked to himself as he unfastened the button of her skirt and drew it down her body. He then removed her torn shirt . He went to the closet and pulled out an afghan. He slipped off his chinos and tee shirts before laying down beside her. His erection strained against his underwear, but he ignored it. There was time for that later. Penny needed to recover first.

She tentatively touched his cheek and he bent down to kiss her again. "Sleep, baby," he said. "Just lay here in my arms and sleep."

Penny nodded and closed her eyes. She rolled onto her side and he spooned against her. He smiled against her hair as she softly spoke.

"Thank you."


	17. Chapter 17

_(Sheldon, Penny, and sex. What more can I say?)_

* * *

May 2005

He ran his hand down her arm slowly. He brushed over her hip and settled his palm on her thigh. His index finger traced his name across her skin. She shifted sleepily and her bottom nestled against his hardness more firmly. Sheldon bit back a groan and began placing tiny kisses along her shoulder blade. He brought his hand back up to cup her breast, loving the way she fit in his hand perfectly. He was rewarded with a breathy moan.

Penny's back arched, pressing harder against his hand. Her eyes opened and found his. He pinched her nipple and watched her eyes darken to a deep jade. He rose up and let her fall over onto her back.

Her voice was soft, uncertain. "Sheldon? I'm not sure I know what to do."

He grinned possessively down at her. "I'll teach you. Lesson number one, kissing." He covered her mouth with his. He was gratified when her lips opened under his. He stroked her tongue with his, coaxing her to mimic him. Her hands clutched at his shoulders and she purred deep in her throat.

Sheldon drew back in surprise. Penny's face was flushed with embarrassment. She covered her mouth with one hand and he chuckled. He drew her hand away gently. "Don't hide," he said. "I liked it."

Penny bit her bottom lip nervously and then raised up to press her lips to his again. Sheldon kept a tight hold on his control, allowing her to explore. He braced himself on one hand and moved the other to her hip. He rolled them over so she rested on top of him. He pressed her hips down tight against his erection. Penny moved slightly, a simple wiggle of her pelvis. He groaned against her mouth and his fingers dug into her flesh. He knew he was going to leave bruises, but he couldn't help it.

Penny's mouth moved to his neck and she shocked him by biting down on his clavicle. Sweet sufferin' Jesus, she's a quick study, he thought as her teeth tugged on his earlobe.

"Penny, we should slow down."

"Penny, baby."

"Penny!"

Sheldon rolled them back over and rose up, separating their bodies. He shuddered at the look of nervousness in her eyes. Sheldon raised up onto his knees and dragged his hands down her body. He wasn't about to disappoint her.

"Lesson number two," he said tenderly. "Touching." He slid his fingers along her sides, up to her shoulders and over to her neck. One hand curled around her neck and drew her up so she was sitting in front of him. He brushed his knuckles across her cheek lightly. "You can touch me anywhere you want, baby."

Penny traced his arm with her fingers. He watched her eyes as they followed her hand's movements. Her nervousness was fading, being replaced with desire. Her hand trailed down his ribs and across his stomach. His cock lurched inside his underwear. Penny's eyes went wide as she noticed it. Her expression began to turn worried, so he leaned in quickly and kissed her hard.

After a second's hesitation she responded. Sheldon cradled her head in his hands and drew back. "Don't be scared. We won't do anything you don't want to do. If this is too soon.."

"No!" Penny grabbed his wrists and licked her lips. "Please, Sheldon. I …I want this. I really do. It's just that…,"

Penny's eyes flicked down and then back up at him. "What if it doesn't fit?" she whispered.

Sheldon grinned wickedly. "Baby, your lips fit against mine flawlessly. Your breasts are the precise size for my hands. Everything about you is an exact fit for me. I have no doubts that you and I will fit together perfectly in that area as well."

Penny blushed happily and leaned in to kiss him briefly. She placed her hands on his chest and smiled softly. "Sheldon, what's lesson three?"

With a smug grin he skimmed his hand over her thigh and pressed his palm against her wetness. "Shall I show you that one again?"

He slipped his fingers between her folds and she melted against him with another purring noise. Her head pressed into his shoulder as he laid her back on the bed and pushed two fingers inside her. Suddenly her hips were moving, dragging her body back and forth on his digits. Sheldon held still, letting her set the pace. Her moans filled his ears and he had to bite his tongue to keep his focus. Before long her movements started to become erratic. He knew she was close so he turned his head and whispered to her.

"Cum for me, baby. I want to watch you cum." Penny turned her head and met his eyes. He flexed his fingers, while flicking his thumb over her clitoris. Penny's hands clenched on his forearms as her orgasm hit. His name burst over her lips as her body shuddered. Sheldon withdrew his fingers and stood up off the bed. He slipped his underwear off and grabbed a condom from the bedside table. He moved between her legs and slipped it on.

He positioned himself and paused. "Penny, baby. This is only going to hurt for a little bit. I promise you."

She looked up at him and nodded timidly. She spread her legs more to give him room and he eased forward. Sheldon groaned at how tight she was. He inched inside her until he came to her hymen. He took a deep breath and pushed through.

Penny gave a strangled cry and her eyes closed tight against the pain. Sheldon watched two tears slip from beneath her lashes and it helped him keep still until she adjusted to the intrusion. Once the tightness around her eyes eased he began to move slowly. Penny gasped at the friction of him pulling back. She looked up at him and pushed her hips toward him. Sheldon leaned over her body and rocked back into her gently.

They moved together slowly, finding their rhythm. He was right, they fit like a hand in a glove. He kissed her deeply and began to speed up. Penny's arms slid around his back, drawing his body down fully onto hers. Sheldon couldn't hold back anymore. He plunged into her again and again, his orgasm building quickly.

All of a sudden Penny stiffened and she gasped out his name breathlessly. Her walls clenched tighter and he exploded. Sheldon pressed as deeply as he could as his own release pulsed through him. For several minutes they lay still, joined together, as they each tried to catch their breath. Gently Sheldon eased out of her and sat up. He slipped off the condom and tied the end before throwing it in the wastebasket by the bed.

He stood and turned to face Penny. Without a word he bent and picked her up, cradling her to his chest. He moved out into the hall and carried her into the bathroom. Sheldon set her on her feet in the shower and stepped in after her. He kissed her softly and turned on the water, adjusting the temperature until it was warm, but not hot.

"I can do this," she said, embarrassment flooding her voice. Sheldon pressed her against the shower wall with his body and kissed her again.

"Please let me," he asked tenderly. After a moment she nodded shyly. Sheldon picked up a fresh wash cloth and squeezed some of her body wash onto it. He knelt and carefully washed away the evidence of her virginity.

"So beautiful," he whispered against her skin as he kissed her hip. Penny giggled above him, much to his surprise. "What?"

She blushed. "I was just thinking the same thing about you."

Sheldon rose up placing kisses along her body as he went. Finally he stood up fully, looking down into those green eyes he dreamed of every night. "You're going to be sore tomorrow, and I don't want to make it worse by making love to you again so soon. But I would like it if you slept with me tonight."

Penny nodded quickly. "Okay." They quickly finished showering and dried off.

Sheldon smiled as he molded his long frame around hers in the bed. The desire to tell her he loved her was strong. It wasn't the time for that, though. He had to wait. She would need time to adjust to this new aspect of their relationship.


	18. Chapter 18

_(Sheldon and Penny have finally come together. No pun intended. What now?)_

May 2005

Sheldon hung his jacket up while Howard, Raj and Leonard set the bags containing their dinner on the table. Today was Penny's day off, and after last night he had hoped she would be here when he got home. After work they had ran by the comic book store, and then picked up dinner. He had gotten her the egg rolls she liked so much.

Leonard was looking around hopefully. He didn't spot Penny so he walked over and sat on the couch to wait for Sheldon to put his things away. He noticed his shoe was untied, so he bent down to fix it. Something under the table caught his eye and Leonard reached for it. He slowly straightened up, dangling the pink fabric from his fingers.

He jumped when the cloth was suddenly snatched from his hand. He looked up into Sheldon's calm face. Jealousy surged through him. Howard and Raj tried to act as though nothing was wrong by setting out the meals and drinks.

"What happened to having no interest in Penny?" Leonard asked in a low voice. "What happened to her having no interest in either of us?"

Sheldon shoved Penny's underwear in his pocket and crossed his arms over his chest. "This is none of your business, Leonard. Drop it."

Leonard gave a short burst of laughter. "Drop it. You can act all high and mighty if you want, but the fact is, you set out to steal her. You played your cards well. Getting her to move in here, pretending you had no interest. Taking her on that tour. You planned this all out, didn't you. Despite how I feel about her, you just had to have her, didn't you?"

Sheldon sighed and moved to the kitchen. "That's one thing I have never understood about you, Leonard. Your ego. You take everything as a personal insult. It's always about you in your mind. You can't seem to grasp the concept that this has nothing to do with you. Yes, Penny and I have entered into a relationship. But despite your paranoia, you never once crossed my mind in this."

Sheldon threw away the plastic bags and turned back around. "Penny is important to me. I love her. Yes, I deliberately sought her out at first. But not for the reasons you suspect. I have known Penny far longer than you know. Far longer than I have known you. I asked her to move in because I was concerned for her. As a friend. I didn't start to love her until later. But I am not about to give her up just to sooth your ruffled feathers."

The door opened and Penny walked in. She looked up and smiled at Sheldon and then at Howard and Raj. She turned to Leonard and the smile faded. She looked back at Sheldon worriedly. "What's going on?"

Leonard snarled. "Oh not much. Just discussing how easily you let Sheldon get in your pants!"

Penny gasped and looked around the room. Sheldon walked over and pulled her into a hug. "Penny, it's not like that. He found your underwear under the table. I'm sorry, I forgot to pick it up this morning."

Leonard laughed loudly. "You forgot? Since when do you forget anything? You WANTED us to know. You wanted to show off your latest conquest. She's just another in a long list. How soon before you tire of her, Sheldon? That's your routine, right? Hook up for a week or two, then drop them like an old shoe. Why? Because your work will always come first. Isn't that what you always say? Work comes first."

Penny pulled away from Sheldon and looked over at Leonard. "You act as though I am expecting a marriage proposal. I already know about Sheldon's habit of brief affairs. I already know his work means everything to him. If I wasn't fine with a casual physical arrangement, I would have never slept with him. I also know that this is none of your business."

Sheldon's guts twisted when he heard "casual physical arrangement". No. Not acceptable! He loved her, damn it and this was not a "casual" anything! He started to reach for her, but Leonard's next words shook him to the core.

"Gee Sheldon, what are you going to do now? You love her, but she just said she only wants a casual thing."

Sheldon watched Penny's face go blank. Slowly she turned to look at him. "What's he talking about?"

Leonard opened his mouth to answer but Howard and Raj both elbowed him hard. Penny shivered slightly.

"Answer me," she said softly. "What does he mean by that?" Sheldon reached out for her shoulders and Penny stepped back.

He looked at her worriedly. "It means I love you. I've loved you for a long time, Penny. And I think you love me, too."

Penny looked down at the floor for several seconds. "I can't do this," she murmured. She looked up at Sheldon and he was stunned by the fear in her eyes. "I don't love you, Sheldon. I don't want to."

Panic washed over Sheldon. "You already do, Penny. I know you do! It's all there, in your notebook!"

"You read my notebook?" she asked softly. "Why would you do that? You know that's my private stuff."

Sheldon grabbed her arms and held on tight. "I've had my hands on every inch of you, but the notebook is sacred? Penny, I read it. It's what made me realize how wrong I was that night in the hotel. I thought I had scared you. I thought you didn't want me. Then I read your words."

Penny jerked away from him. "Just words." Her body was shaking with emotion. "That's all they were Sheldon. I took a real life situation and made it something else."

Sheldon shook his head is disbelieve. "No. Not those words, they were true." He wasn't sure if he was trying to persuade her, or himself at this point. "Penny, I love you."

Penny was gone before he finished. He stood there, helpless, listening to her rapid footsteps down the stairs. Several seconds passed and he heard a soft chuckle. Sheldon turned to see a smug grin on Leonard's face. Before the thought had fully formed he had planted his fist in that smirk.


	19. Chapter 19

_(Penny runs when Sheldon confesses he loves her.)_

* * *

May 2005

Sheldon looked at the tv without really seeing it. It had been 6 days since she left. No calls, no messages, no word at all from her. And she wasn't returning his calls either. She hadn't come back even once. He knew because he hadn't left the apartment for anything except to check the mail in the lobby. Howard and Raj had went by her job twice for him, but she wouldn't speak to them. he was afraid to go out, sure that if he did, when he returned, everything of hers would be gone.

A knock on the door startled him out of his stupor. He jumped up hopefully and opened the door. Bernadette smiled gently as his expression fell. He stepped back and she walked in.

Sheldon dropped back into his spot and ran a hand through his hair. "Are you here to tell me she's moving out?"

Bernadette shook her head. "No. I'm here to educate you."

Sheldon looked at her in surprise. "Educate me?"

Bernadette nodded and sat down in the arm chair. "Sheldon, you know a lot about Penny. But there are some things you don't know. Things she keeps hidden. Do you know where Penny goes on her days off?"

Sheldon sat up straighter, and shook his head. "She never would say."

Bernadette nodded. "It's how we became friends. We knew each other from work, vaguely, but it's outside of work that made us friends."

"Where does she go?" he asked.

"She volunteers at two homeless shelters. Her way of giving back. My professor had us doing community service last year. I ran into Penny there and we ended up getting to know each other." Bernadette answered.

Sheldon frowned. "Why hide that? I already know she used to live in one. I don't understand."

Bernadette smiled. "Because Penny keeps her emotions under lock and key. She's scared of someone finding out she cares about something and having it taken away. It's not _what_ she does that is private. It's how she _feels_ that she keeps locked away. It's why she ran out of here like she did. She's scared, Sheldon. She cares about you a great deal more than she is willing to admit. And she's terrified that eventually, you'll lose interest, or find someone you love more. She loves you so much."

He looked at the tiny blonde hopefully. "Do you really think so? I thought she did, but she was adamant I was wrong."

Bernadette nodded. "She's crying herself to sleep at night. She needs you Sheldon. She's just trapped in that mindset that she is not lovable. You need to go show her she is wrong."

Sheldon hesitated. "She doesn't want to see me, Bernadette."

She smiled widely. "Yes she does. She's just too scared to admit it."

* * *

He watched her from the back corner. Her shift was almost over. She was just handing a couple their card key when Leonard walked in. Sheldon stared at him angrily. This was beyond ridiculous. Sheldon closed his eyes and focused his thoughts. Penny glared at Leonard and walked away from whatever he was saying. Penny set some papers on the coffee table in the lobby and Sheldon strode across the floor ignoring the glare Leonard gave him.

She saw him coming too late to run off. Penny gasped as he tugged the pamphlets from her slack fingers and then pulled her in tight for a kiss. He wrapped his arms around her and poured all his passion into the kiss. It didn't take long to coax her own passion out of her. Penny clung to him as her knees went weak. When Sheldon finally pulled back. Penny's eyes were dazed. Catcalls and whistles filled the air from the people coming into the lobby. Penny's face turned red with embarrassment and Sheldon grinned down at her. He spoke clearly, allowing his voice to carry.

"I love you. I'm not giving you up. You can fight it all you want, but you and I both know you love me too. So, you have two choices. You can admit you love me, and let me take you home so I can make love to you again, or you can fight it, and I'll take you home and make love to you until you give up fighting and admit you love me."

Penny looked up into his eyes with trepidation. "Sheldon, I don't think I know how to do this. To be in a relationship."

He grinned down at her. "That's lesson number 5."

After a moment Penny slowly smiled. "What happened to lesson number 4?"

Sheldon drew her hips flush with his, pressing against her intimately. "Do I need to teach you that one again?"

Penny's blush was back in full force. She bit her bottom lip and shyly shifted her hips across his erection. "I think maybe you should. I learn best by repetition."

Sheldon laughed with surprise and hugged her tight.

August 2005

Sheldon, Raj and Howard walked into the apartment with cartons of Chinese food, still discussing the scandal at work. Seems Leonard had been sleeping with a grad student who turned out to be a North Korean spy. Sheldon stopped short when he saw the women.

Penny was standing by the kitchen table with Bernadette and a brunette he didn't recognize. Penny stepped forward and nodded to the other guys. She reached up and kissed Sheldon lightly, quickly, with only the slightest blush. The past few months she had slowly been opening up and becoming more sure of them.

"Sheldon, we have a guest. I want you to meet Alynn."

Sheldon looked at the brunette with surprise. "Alynn from Finland?"

The brunette nodded and stepped forward to shake his hand. "Penny got in touch with me last month and we have reconnected. I live in New York now, and flew in to spend some time with her. I believe I owe it all to you."

Sheldon looked at Penny questioningly. She squeezed his hand. "You showed me that sometimes, you just have to keep trying. Thanks to you, Alynn and I are friends again."

Raj whispered in Howard's ear and he nodded. "Yeah. We're gonna need more food."

Bernadette moved closer. "I can go with you to get it," she offered with a flirty smile. Howard's eyes grew wide and he nodded. Raj turned to follow them out and Alynn quickly slipped her arm through his.

"You're a cutie. Mind if I tag along?" she asked coyly. Raj's skin took on a faint pinkish tone and he shook his head. "Penny tells me you can't talk to girls," Alynn said gently. " Good thing I like the strong silent type."

Sheldon watched their friends leave and turned back to Penny. She was shifting from one foot to the other nervously. Concern settled in his expression. "What's wrong, baby?"

Penny took a deep breath. "Sheldon, will you marry me?"

His jaw dropped and he cupped her face in his hands. "Penny, what did you say?"

She nibbled her bottom lip and looked up at him. "I love you. I want to marry you."

Sheldon grinned widely. "Isn't that supposed to be my line?"

Penny moved in and wrapped her arms around him. "Maybe. But you are always having to take the lead with us, because I'm always afraid to. For once, I want to be brave enough to take the initiative. I want to be your wife. I want this to be permanent."

Sheldon picked her up and kissed her as he walked down the hall. "This _is_ permanent, baby. But I'd be happy to make it legal." He smirked down at her as he pushed open their bedroom door. "Right after we review number 4 again."


	20. Chapter 20

_(Epilogue)_

September 2005

Sheldon looked at his watch one more time. Penny should have been home two hours ago. He looked around the room at his friends and family. This was the first time his Meemaw, Mom and siblings would get to actually meet Penny face to face, and not just talk to her over the phone. So where was she? Sheldon grabbed his phone again and dialed Penny's cell. After 6 rings it went to voice mail again. He threw the phone down on the couch and walked over to the window.

"Sheldon," Bernadette said from the kitchen, "I'm sure she will be here soon. Please don't worry."

Alynn nodded. "Yeah," she looked around the room at Sheldon's family, "she was just saying this morning how important tonight was."

Sheldon shook his head. "Something is wrong. She isn't here. She left work 2 hours ago. She's not answering her phone. I have to go find her."

Just then the door opened up and Penny walked in. Sheldon rushed over, pushing past Howard to grab her shoulders. "Baby! What the hell?! Where have you been?"

Penny looked up at him with a faraway look. Her lips moved without saying something for a couple of seconds. Penny blinked several times and slipped her arms around Sheldon tightly.

"They liked it," she finally whispered. Sheldon looked at his friends and family with confusion and Penny spoke again, louder this time. "They liked it!"

Sheldon drew her away and looked down at her. "Baby? Who liked what?"

Penny's eyes were bright now, and filled with almost as much happiness as they were when they were in bed. Penny shoved the paper in her hand at him. Sheldon took them and started reading.

_Dear Ms. Queen_

_Thank you for giving us the opportunity to read your manuscript. We would like to express to you how intrigued we were by it. We would like to meet with you to discuss the possibility of publishing your work. Please contact us at the number on the bottom of this letter to arrange a time that is convenient for you. _

_Sincerely _

_Lucas Daniels_

_Whitefalls Publishing_

_San Bernardino, CA_

_92418_

Sheldon had to read it twice. He looked up from the letter and met her eyes. "Manuscript?"

Penny nodded. "My notebook. I …I typed up all my short stories and poems. Well, all except the last one," she corrected with a blush. "After you said how good you thought they were. I made copies and sent them to a couple of publishers. I've been standing in the lobby by the mailboxes for the last two hours trying to make myself believe it was real."

Sheldon couldn't believe it. His Penny, his shy, self conscious, lovely, talented Penny, had found the courage to do this. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her hungrily.

They both jumped when Mary Cooper cleared her throat right beside them. Sheldon grinned and turned to the others. "Penny's going to be a published author!"

* * *

Everyone was laughing, and talking and getting to know each other. Sheldon watched from the kitchen as Penny let his Meemaw hug her briefly. He was so damn proud of her. Penny looked up and smiled at him. She glanced toward the hall and then back at him. He quirked an eyebrow at her and she gave him a slight smile. She said something to Meemaw who nodded and Penny turned and walked down the hall.

After a couple of seconds Sheldon followed. He slipped into their bedroom and her arms wound around him immediately, Sheldon picked her up and her legs wrapped around his waist. He reached back and locked the door, just in case, and carried her to the bed. He laid her down and pressed her into the mattress.

"So, why not our story?" he asked with a smirk.

Penny blushed and kissed his chin. "That's personal. Just for us. I don't want to share it with anyone but you."

Sheldon reached between them and unsnapped her slacks. "I love you."

Penny slipped his shirts up over his head. "I love you, too."

It would be several hours before anyone even noticed they were missing. It would be even longer before anyone dared to disturb them in order to say goodnight.


End file.
